Traditionally, hand hygiene compliance metrics have been obtained through manual audits and observations. Manual audits and observations suffer from a number of deficiencies. Observers cannot monitor all hand hygiene stations and all personnel all the time. Observed compliancy metrics tend to increase when people know that an observer is watching them and tend to decrease when the observer is not present. In addition, observers randomly choose locations to observe. Accordingly, while compliance metrics in observed areas may increase during manual audits and observations they may only increase at selected sites and for limited times.
Recently, a number of companies have been offering technology-based tools that automatically obtain hand hygiene compliance metrics. These automated electronic hand hygiene compliance monitoring systems receive a signal from the dispenser when the dispenser dispenses a dose of hand cleaner (“a dispense event”). These systems sometimes receive a signal identifying the user that triggers the dispense event. In some cases, another sensor identifies opportunities for a user to wash her hands and the number of opportunities are compared to the number of dispense events to arrive at a compliance metric.